


C Is For Caution

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	C Is For Caution

 

 

 "Ciao baby, and _don't come back!"_

Illya winced slightly as he heard the rude remark being shouted out by his partner.  It was unlike Napoleon to use that tone with a woman, and yet it was happening now, in public.

"Don't you worry _baby,_ you'll not see my face again until it's time to watch your sorry self lowered into a grave. Adios and good riddance! And that goes for the Old Man too!"

The volatile rebuff was equally rude, equally vitriolic.  These two were putting on a good show.  Napoleon turned to his partner and tried to maintain his angry demeanor.  In truth he could never be that angry with Agent Dancer.

"What do you think, was I adequately brutish?" Napoleon seemed pleased with himself, he didn't often get to play someone so ... unlikable.

"I assure you, the scene I just witnessed will convince anyone watching that the two of you are quite done.  I believe she is going to be welcomed into the Wilmington satrapy with open arms and less suspicion; probably a lot of questions though."

Napoleon was thoughtful as he watched April drive away.  The mission was not without its dangers, in spite of what could now be considered her departure from UNCLE.  Thankfully, Mark was already in place within the complex and posing as one of the maintenance crew on the grounds of the big estate.  Solo and Kuryakin would be close by, ready to step into place when the time came.

For now, it was business as usual.  Which, by the very nature of things, was always quite unusual.


End file.
